Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online
thumb|344pxthumb|300px Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online est un jeu actuellement disponible sur Cartoon Network.com. Personnages principaux *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc.'s parents *Professor Pericles Costumes du musée *Slime Monster *Green Gator Person *Ghost Truck - Parts *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost of Alice May *Phantom *Gnome *Green Humungonaut *Fright Hound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *Shadowy Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow and Phantom in the Radio *White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freak Leader *Manticore *Headless Horror *Shadowy Figure *Dead Justice and Greg *Obliteratrix *Freak of Crystal Cove Armes pour le joueur *Umbrella *Ham leg *Balloon animal *Skewer *Frying pan *Sausage string *Corn dog *Lollipop *Frozen fish *Squeaky mallet Armes pour les monstres *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Bandages Claws *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Paralisant Hands *Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws *Vampire - Creepy Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream *Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists and Bazooka *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow *Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker *Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge *Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks *Manticore - Flying body and Legs *Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime *Shadowy Figure - Sharp Cloak Hands and Closing off Lights *Dead Justice - Greg Kicking and Gun *Obliteratrix - Bow and Whip (first battle) Bombs and Whip (second battle) *Freak of Crystal Cove - Claws and Shadows Monstres démasqués *Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo *Green, blue, and brown Creeping Creatures - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Shelton *Que Horrifico - Mary Anne Gleardan *Ghost Girl - Alice May *The Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) *Gnome - Gill Littlefoot *The Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner *Fright Hound - Itself (created by Mrs. Wyatt) *Vampire - Sheila Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) *Shadowy Orc - Maxwell *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Argus Fentonpoof *Fish Freak leader - Ernesto *Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" *Headless Horror - Marion Spartan *Shadowy Figure - Pericles *Dead Justice - D. Buckner *Obliteratrix - Alice May *Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Jones Mystère bonus Le mystère bonus est un rêve que Sammy a eu. Personnages *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake *George Avocados *Nan Blake *Jason Wyatt *Wild Brood *Professor H.P. Hatecraft *Vicent Van Ghoul *Dr. Rick Yantz *Alice May *Cachinga *Dr. Rick Spartan *Dr. Spike Cavenaugh *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Night Ranger Bosses *Cicada Creature *Aprodite *Fright Hound *Char Gar Gothakon *Manticore *Man-Crab *Freak of Crystal Cove Endroits accessibles par la Mystery Machine *Crystal Cove (main location) *Gatorsburg *Foggy highway *Train station *Darrow University *City outskirts *Cliff (The cliff where the Old Spanish Church stands on) Méchants *Rats *Mechanical Gators *Mini Demon Cars *Brown Fiddler Crabs *Humanoid Tiki Creatures *Bats *Toy monkeys playing drums *Elves *Dozer With Ball *Robot Spiders *Wolves *Evil Octopi *Mini Cicadas *Lord Infernicus's Fire Heads *Mini Mortocycles *Man-Eating Roses *Traps (can't be destroyed) *Mini Dragons *Zombies *Fishfreaks *Scarab Beetles *Shrunken Heads *Floating chairs and Bear Rugs *Snakes *Jets *Freak's Shadows *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's Shadows Remarques/Anecdotes/Gaffes *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). *The balloon animal, the umbrella, and the squeaky mallet are the only weapons that are not associated with food. *Dead Justice is heavier than he was in the show. *In the game instead of being purple, Prof. Pericles is pink (although his feathers looked pink when he was seen in his cage). *The Ghost Truck-Driver fight was not in the show (but it would be hard to battle a truck in the game). *On a certain side where you have to defeat giant flies ones from bushes will not count. *During the Dead Justice mystery, Bucky was sent to get cotton candy in the series but, in the game he left to do paperwork. *The Freak of Crystal Cove is shown with green skin, but in day, his skin is actually orange and tan (seen in All Fear the Freak when he attacked Scooby and Shaggy in their house). *The female gator person is the only known monster that is not a boss. *On a certain side where you have to get script pages on the Terropheum catwalk they refer to Night of the Boogey Biker. Liens externes *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online] Lire la suite *Scooby-Doo computer games *http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_The_Glowing_Bug_ManScooby-Doo! The Glowing Bug Man *http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Jinx_at_the_SphinxScooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx Catégorie:Games Catégorie:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated